the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness
The Darkness is a broad term encompassing all the enemies of God, be they mortal, monstrous or outright demonic. Adepts are the sworn foes of all agents of the Darkness. The relationship between the two doesn't really get any more complicated than that. Adepts do speak at times of the Darkness as a single entity, although what they actually mean by this is the presence of collective sin and evil at large. No matter how they speak of it, no Adept believes the Darkness is anything like a 'dark god' or counter to God, for nothing is as powerful as God. Below is an alphabetical list of other players in the world of the Adepts. While not all of them are avowed servants of the Darkness, because they are not agents of the Light there is always the chance they are still being manipulated by their own sin. For the record, Adepts don't actually call them the 'Agents of the Darkness' in daily life. Instead, they call them for what they are, the Bad Guys. Hang around some Adepts long enough and you'll probably hear them mention 'the bad guys,' they are referring to those who serve the Darkness. *''Below is a list of potential creatures who could serve the Darkness, but not necessarily so. Some of these Creatures could be allies or simply neutral. They are listed here in the Darkness section for sake of simplicity.'' A Abbadon Abyss Leaper Al Ahab Aliens Almas Alterations Amazonian Amoeba Monsters Amorax Assault Units Amorax / Ur Cyborgs Amorax, Inc. Angel Hearer Angel Hunter Animal Talker Annual Haunting Antichrist Arachnids Arcadia of the Fey Arcane Machines Arcane Robot Arms Dealer Army of Darkness Astral Projectors (send souls outside themselves, form of what they look like on inside) Aswang Athanatoi Atmospheric Anomalies Avatar of Death Avatar of the Devil (Young Goodman Brown, etc.) Avenger Avenging Spirit B Babylon Communications Bad Blade Bad Fable Bad Love Bad Magician Bad Relic Bane Banshee Bat People Bioforms Black Eyed Children Black Oil Black Mark Black Monk Black Semi Blade of Cain Blood Gods Bloody Mary Bestial Blood Brothers Blood Knight Blue Scarab Beast of Chaos Bodem Body Jumpers Body Swapper Bone Eaters (bone eating pathogen) Bone Parasite Bone Warriors (Africa) Books of Madness Boom Brain Stealers Brainwaves Braugre Brimstone Knight Bronze Man (Arcane Machine) Brown Mountain Lights Bruisers Bug Swarm Bugbear Bunny Man C Cain Cainites Canine Shifters (wolf, dog, coyote, jackal, etc.) Carnivorous Gardens Cartoons Cattle Mutilations Celestial Portal Celluloid Monster Centaur Cerberus Champs Changeling Chaos Barbarians Chaos Converts Chaos Fortress Chaos Gods Chaos Marauder Chaos Mutations Chaos Sorcerer Chaos Spirit Chaos Storm Chaos Worshipper Child of Darkness Children of Death (death is their father)(resurrectionist ally) Children of the Damned Church of Cain Chupacabra Circumcellions Clones Club of Rome Comedic Animals Conjurer Constructs, Dark Constructs Corinthian Underground Courts of the Fey (classic medieval style courts) Coyote Spirit Crawlers Crossroads Gentleman Crowned Skull Crystalline Elemental Crystal Parasite Cult Cult of Isis Cult of Mithras Cult of the Machine (Transdimensional) Curse of Truth Cursed Bloodline Cursed Rabbit's Foot Cynocephali D Dajinn Damned, The Damned of God Dampener Dance Macabre Darkness Dweller Dark Crusade Dark Elves Dark Forest Dark Lords of Gobekli Tepe Dark Muse Dark Pearl Dark Priest Dark Rider Dark Wings Dead Zone Death Cult Death Cult Assassins Death Cult Lepers Death Cult Necromancer Death Cult Subverts Death Master Death Raptor Death Reaper Death Sponge Death Worm Death Worshipers Deep Ones Defilers Deicide (hate God for having made them, seek to harm Adepts) Demoniac Demon Cage Demon Controller (can control minor demons, Enochian Gene) Demon Plague (turns people homicidal) Demon Prince Denisovans Descendants of Cain Devil's Chord (evil violin that influences an area, always heard in background) Devil Dragon Devil Fish (shark/octopus) Devil Monkeys Devil Operative (willing to rat out their own kind to agents of Light to destroy their rivals) Devil Tree Devil Weed Devourers Diggers (tunneling zombie) Dire Wolves Diviners Djinn Doomsday Device Doppleganger (often steal others identities, commit crimes in their name) Dover Demon Draconian Vamps (Eastern Europe) Dragon Fey Hybrids Dragons Draughtnir (Undead who feed off fear) Draughts Draugr Dreaming, The Dreaming Drones Dryad Dreadnought (arcane machine 4 war) Druid Drunken Spirits (some can only be seen when drunk?) Duchess House Dust Devils Dwarf Dwarf Metallurgist Dwarf Swordmaster Dwarf Types (copper, bronze, iron, steel, etc.) Dwarf War Engine Dwarven Builders (Arcane Machines) E Eaters (grow huge maws, look human, regenerate quickly by eating things around them) Ecokinesis (psychic who can control water or liquids, Enochian Gene) Elementalists Element X Elementals Elf Bard Elf Cleric Elf Druid Elf Elementalist Elf Monk Elf Necromancer Elf Sorcerer Elf Warrior Elves Enchanters Energy Beings Enochian Gene Evil Giraffe Evolving Life Exalted F Fallen Angel False Heaven False Prophet Far Seer (remote viewing, Gifted) Fates, The Fates Federal Agents Femori Ferkhauss (wolflike beserker Undead, often attack by leaping from cover) Feuding Witch Couple (Supernatural couple having a serious spat) Fey Fey Abductions (Fey will kidnap people and take them to 'Avalon?') Fey Archer Fey Assassin Fey Drug Cartels Fey Duelists Fey Loremaster Fey Mason Fey Paladin Fey Thief Fiend (appear as horrible demonic creatures, usually attack on sight) First Born Flesh, The Flesh Flesh Church Flesh Cult Flesh God Flesh Lords Flesh Priests Floating Skulls Flying Dutchman Flying Humanoid Fox Spirit Fraternal Order of Builders Frost Giant Fue Follet G Gabber (psychic persuasion, Enochian Gene) Gashadokuro (assembled from bones of dead, very strong, very big) Gaunts Gene Cult (ancient cult trying to make new human race, stronger humans, etc.) Genesis Foundation (finding people with Enochian Gene) Genoskwa Ghost Division Ghost Hunters (amateurs who often need rescuing) Ghouls (feed on dead flesh) Giants (Lokelus) Giant Crab Giant Bat Giant Rat Giant Spider Giant Underground Fungus Gifted, The Gifted Giovanni Crime Family Glass Elemental Gjenganger (plague bearer Undead, fight with parasites) Goat Man Goblins Government, The Government Gravity Thieves Greater Demon Great Owl Great Rite Gremlins Grigorri (pale, hairless undead who often wear dark suits, seek forbidden knowledge, mind powers) Grimoire (book of spells) Gunkers Gunslinger H Hafling Hag (female Undead, long talons and hair) Hanif Harbingers Harpy Haunted Camera Haunted Hand Haunted House Haunting Headless Chicken Headless Man Headless Rider Hellfire Hellfire Stowaway (tries to come back with Revenants) Hellgate Hellhound Hellions Hellraiser Heretic Heru Shashem Hexenkoptf High Elves Hillbilly, Evil Hillbilly Hive Queen Hob Goblin Hobbit Hook Man Hoop Snake Horde Howlers (screaming monsters) Hull Human Sacrificers (grants power) Hurlers (stomach pump zombie) Hydra I Lantern Skeletons IAS Acquisitions Team Idols Illuminati Illusionists Incarnate Infestation Infernalist (pacts with hell powers, grows powerful quickly but doomed, like Covenant movie) Inregenerate Invincible Goats Immolaters Imp Impergium (supernatural power from abuse of others) Impersonators (Enochian Gene, can change facial feature to look like someone else) Iron Dead (living metal covered) Irregularity Assessment Syndicate J Jack O Lantern Jackalope Jackson Whites Jade Dragon Triad Jersey Devil Jesters K Killer Bees Killer Clowns Killer Dolls Killer Monkeys Kirkonvaki (Undead who can change facial appearence, mimic the voice of another, lure enemies into traps) King Solomon's Mines Kleptomaniac Monkeys Knights of the Golden Circle Kraken Krampus L La Llorona Labyrinth Lady in White Land Octopus Large Black Cats Lava Elemental Legal Alliance for Freedom's Defense Legion Legion of the Damned Lemarr (Undead who can't be seen by those in sin, appear pale and freakish) Lemures Leprechaun Lesser Demon Leviathan Leviathan Pit Ley Lines Lick (sorcerous Undead) Life Gambler (trades supernatural aid vs life years) Lilith's Get Living Rust Lokelus Lokelus Impersonators (pretend to be something else happening, like zombie apocalypse or some such) Lords of the Night (noble vampires, command power) Lord of War Lost Colonies Luciferians Lyket (dark monster gets into our world during bad necromantic rituals) M Mad Scientists Man-Eating Slugs Manifestation of the City Mark of Cain Marauders Marionette Mass Die Off Mass Graves May Poles (Merrymount?) Medusa Megaconda Melon Heads Memory Eater (amnesia power) Memory Wiper (Enochian Gene, can wipe or rewrite memories) Men In Black Mentalist (Enochian Gene, read people's minds) Mermaid Merphisto Mesmerizing Colors Millennial Cult Mind Lockers (they lock two people's minds together, forget who they are) Mind Reaper (psychically attacks, Enochian Gene) Minotour Mind Flayer (Gifted) Mirage Mistress of Fate (Greek fates) Molech Devotee Molten Elemental Monolith (dark monolith) Mother of All Monsters Mothman Mud From Sky Multitude of Swords Mutant Mutants Mutant Alligator Mysterious Fireballs Mysterious Tunnels Mythos (worship Forgotten Ones) N Nachzehrer (highly unstable Undead, desecreate their flesh with razors and glass shardes, lunatics) National Guard Native American Vengeance Spirit Nazis Nazi Science (Illuminati offshoot) Nightmare Ninja Necromancer Necromancer Funeral Services Nephilim New Dawn Covenant (secret society) New World Order Nosferatu (non-human vampyre) Nymphs O Occult Book Store Occultists Ogres Ogwa Outrageous Monsters Orang Pendek Orbs Orc Horde Orcs Order of the Dragon (demon vampyre) Order of the Serpent Order of the Spider Our Lady of Endor Ozark Howler P Painter of Sin Pagan God Parabreaking (reality tv show network) Parasitic Worm (takes control) Pawns People of the Third Eye Phalanger (Undead with long tongues, slimy limbs allow them to climb, toadlike abilities) Phantasmagoria Phantoms Phantom Caller Pharisee / Sadducee (Kabbalah practitioners, seek to experiment on Adepts to steal their powers) Phlegyas Phobus Veritali Phosphorescent Fungus Plague-Bearer Poltergeist Pooka (trickster spirit, Lokelus) Possessed Car Possessing Spirit Portrait Monster Precognition Priory of Sion (secret society) Pseudo Saint Psychomachia (puts target in a coma, attacks them from within) Pumpkin Monster Q Queen of Heaven R Rambler (Gifted who can make you keep talking without realization) Rat Master Raven Lord (can control raven flocks, unnatural ravens, transform into ravens, etc.) Razors Bike Club (razors in their flesh?) Reality Bender Reapers Rebellion Red Baron Remote Viewer (Enochian Gene) Reptilians Restless Dead Resurrection Mary Retarded Revenants Rift Rip Van Winkle Rippers Risen Rising Darkness Roanoke Colony Rogue Angels Rolling Wheel Rom, The Rom (gypsy) Room of Seven Circles Runners (superfast undead) S Sacre Ordo Sacred Rite (transforms mages into Creators) Sadist (pain magick) Salesmen Sand Devils Sand Jackals Sands of Time (Dark Object) Satanists Satanic Nuns Satanic Law Firm Satyr Scarecrow Science Division Screeners Seducers Sensitives Sentient Dogs? Sentient Trees Serial Killers Servants of Chronos (can control time) Shades Shadow Cepholapod Shadow Creature Shadow People Shadow Thieves Shaman Shapeshifter Shaper (can change shapes of other things) Sidaine (vampyre who feed on creativity) Silence Sin Siren Siren Songs Skinwalker Skrull (Undead Skeletons tied to a particular element) Skulls And Bones (secret society) Skunk Apes Slashers Slender Man Skeleton Skinwalker Skunk Ape Snatchers Snow Elemental Snowman (elemental) Society of the Serpent Society of the Spider Solomon's Key Sons of Liberty (secret society) Sorrow Mancer (can make people evil) Spectral Bioform Spectral Carriage Spectral Door Spectral Knight Spectral Parasite Spectral Phenomena Spectral Trains (take form of train, zip through unreality) Spectral Caller Spell-Caster (wizard assistant) Sphinx Spooks (minor spirits with power of illusions) Stone Giants Stress Curse (become afraid of everything, eventually kill themselves) Strigoi Sub Rosa (Hedonists?) Succubi Suicide Curse Suicide Ghost (makes people want to kill themselves) Summoners Sylvan Elves Symbiote T Talione Tasks of Hercules Technomorph Teen Witch (hormones and witchcraft don't mix...) Telekinesis Tempter Thaumaturge (chemist + sorcery) Thule Society Time Wanderer Transgenics Trolls Twilight Children U Uktena Undead Horse Undying V Vertigo Witch VR Elemental W Watchers Witch Witches of Salem Wormwood Z Zulu Tribe